Superman Season Five
Superman Season Five is the fifth season of Superman. It deals with Clark living with half of his powers after the events of the previous finale, while also going up against a quartet of villains as well as Jimmy Olsen who has become Cerulean and is led by the mysterious Doomsday. It is created by Greg Berlanti , Andrew Kreisberg, Sarah Schechter, and Todd Helbing It aired in 2019-2020 Cast * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman / Nuclear Man- 23/23 4/23 * Rose Leslie as Lois Lane-Kent- 23/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross / Vibe- 23/23 * Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang / Killer Frost- 18/23 * Dylan Sprayberry as Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy- 22/23 * Jessie L. Martin as Commissioner Perry White- 20/23 * Tom Cavanagh as Earth-Two Emil "Emmet" Hamilton- 21/23 * Jessica Camacho as Cynthia Reynolds / Gypsy Earth-42- 19/23 * Dave Franco as Davis Bloome- 19/23 * Violett Beane as Jessie Hamilton / Powergirl- 21/23 * Anne Dudek as Tracy Brand- 20/23 * Emile Hirsch as Time Remnant Julian Dorn- 16/23 Recurring * Rick Cosnett as Jimmy Olsen / Cerulean- 11/23 * Christopher Heyerdahl as Alexander Petrov / The Thinker- 17/23 * Kevin Grevioux as the voice of Doomsday- 13/23 * Simon Baker as Detective Dan Turpin- 8/23 * Gina Rodriguez as Detective Maggie Sawyer- 7/23 * Dean Cain as Christopher Garrick / Superman Earth-Three- 3/23 * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton- 10/23 * Warner Miller as Ron Troupe- 9/23 * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 2/23: (Crime Syndicate: Ultra Woman) * Tyler Hoechlin as H'el / Harold Kleis / Wonder Man: (Crime Syndicate: Ultra Man)- 1/23 * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell- 2/23 * Mechad Brooks as Steve Trevor / Steel- 1/23 * Hayley Atwell as Ava Prince- 2/23 * Jessica Lowndes as Cassandra / Cassie Sandmark / Wonder Girl- 2/23 * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter- 2/23 (Crime Syndicate: White Martian) * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Gotham) * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Batwing- 1/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon- 2/23 * Juliana Harkavy as Holly Robinson / Catwoman- 1/23 * Tristan Wilds as Duke Thomas / Lark- 1/23 * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth- 1/23 * Colton Haynes as Dick Grayson / Target- 1/23 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom- 1/23 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / White Cat (Crime Syndicate: White Canary)- 1/23 * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle / Black Cat / The Panther Earth-Two- 1/23 * Megalyn Echinwoke as Mari McCabe / Vixen- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Hellcat) * Jesse Spencer as Buddy Baker / Animal Man- 1/23 * Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Deathstorm) * Luc Roderique as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate : Deathstorm) * Michael B. Jordan as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Whirlwind) * Nick Zano as Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel- 1/23 * Nicole Beharie as Belle Duncan / Bumblebee / Killer Bee * Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl- 1/23 * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz- 1/23 * Dan Stevens as Roy Harper / Arsenal- 1/23 (Crime Syndicate: Phantom) * Haley Ramm as Mia Dearden / Artemis (Crime Syndicate: Deadeye)- 1/23 1/23 * Alex Pettyfer as Jack Wheeler / Red Arrow (Crime Syndicate: Dark Arrow)- 1/23 1/23 * Alexander Gould as Connor Queen / Speedy (Crime Syndicate: The Hood)- 1/23 1/23 * Sarah Grey as Stephanie Crock / Tigress / Sportsmaster- 1/23 * Josh Holloway as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow Earth- 19- 1/23 * Nathalie Emmanuelle as Naomi Singh- 1/23 * Bronson Pinchot as Kyle Griffin / The Prankster- 5/23 * Michael C. Hall as Sam Scudder / Mirror Master * Peyton List as Lori Trent / Roulette- 5/23 * Matthew Gray Gubler as Anton Schott / Toyman ll- 6/23 * Liam Mclyntyre as Joseph Michaels / Atomic Skull * Justin Baldoni as John Corben / Metallo- 1/23 (Final Season) * Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent / Bloodsport / Captain Sport- 7/23 (Universe Regular) (Final Season) * Manu Bennet as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke- 1/23 * Matt Letscher as Vril Dox / Brainiac- 4/23 (Final Season) Season 5 Synopsis Edit "After defeating General Zod and saving the love of his life, Clark has yet to find peace. 4 months after the Battle Of Kryptonians, Clark has been living the entire summer with half of his powers ever since his encounter with Jimmy Olsen. Lois has become obsessed with finding Jimmy, but to no avail. As Team Superman tries to put the puzzle pieces together about what's going on with Jimmy, Metropolis has been under the protection of Superman, Superboy, Powergirl, Vibe , and Gypsy, who has officially joined Team Superman. Intergang rise when Bloodsport returns, much to the confusion of Superman. They take over the city and provide a big challenge for Team Superman. Lana Lang and Earth-Two Emil Hamilton have resumed their positions on the team in order to have a sense of belonging. Even Tracy Brand has trouble with coming up with a safe way to fully restore Clark's powers. Dawned with the revelation they should find someone else, Team Superman makes a desperate attempt by going back in time to create a time remnant of Julian Dorn before he was killed by Zod. To find Jimmy, Lois asks a genius reporter named Davis Bloome. With Superman's full powers back '' ''he goes back to help take down Intergang once and for all, but true victory is still a far stretch away. With Clark getting his full powers back, Jimmy Olsen returns, to threaten Clark and the rest of Team Superman. Dubbed Cerulean by Pete, Team Superman tries to figure out his motives and soon come with the revelation that Cerulean is trying to destroy all kryptonians and the entire Phantom Zone itself. But with Jimmy's weird behavior, Lois is led to believe that Jimmy isn't in control of his actions and is working for the mysterious Doomsday. Meanwhile, S.T.A.R Labs is bought by a rich business man named Alexander Petrov, who seems to have more sinister intentions Team Superman Members Edit * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Lois Lane-Kent * Perry White * Pete Ross / Vibe * Lana Lang / Killer Frost (Ep. 1-9 and Ep. 23) * Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy * Earth Two- Emil Hamilton * Time Remnant Julian Dorn * Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy Earth-42 * Davis Bloome * Jesse Hamilton / Powergirl * Tracy Brand Notable Villains Edit * Doomsday * The Thinker * Cerulean * Nuclear Man (clone) * Intergang * A new Ultimate * Killer Frost Confirmed Plot Points Edit * The main villain this season will not be a Kryptonian. * There will be 3 main villains, with Cerulean as a big bad, The Thinker being a secondary main villain, and Doomsday being the ultimate big bad. * There will be a five-way crossover with Wonder Woman, The Dark Knight, Legends Of Tomorrow, and The Archers Legacy, focusing on the Crime Syndicate, Trigon and Justice League Dark. * The crossover will take place over five nights. The first three parts will consist of Wonder Woman, Superman and The Dark Knight, while the second half will consist of Legends Of Tomorrow and Tje Archers Legacy. * The crossover will have high emotional payoffs with romance in the air. * The season premiere will take place 4 months after the Season 4 finale. * Lois will step into the role as the co-leader of Team Superman. * Jimmy Olsen will be Cerulean and won't be a doppelganger, * The universe regulars, Bloodsport, and Slade Wilson will appear on the show. * Gypsy, Powergirl, and a new character Davis Bloome, will become series regulars. * Lana will become Killer Frost again in the mid-season finale. * A new character will join the show and work at MPD, named Dan Turpin. * Bloodsport will return again and form Intergang. * Clark will work at the Daily Planet with Lois. * Tom Cavanagh will return as Earth-Two Emil Hamilton and will be a series regular. * General Zod's previous actions from Season 4 will impact the overall plot and main events for Season 5. * A villain named The Mechanic will be a recurring character this season who builds devices for Petrov. * Emile Hirsch will return despite Julian Dorn's death. He will portray a time remnant version, who will be slightly different. * Pete will return to a more light hearted joking manner. * Tom Cavanagh will direct the fourth episode. * Barbara Gordon will appear in the fifth episode "Potentiate". * Clifford Zmeck / Major Force will make his second appearance in the same episode. Episodes # "Keep On Flying"- # "Correlation"- # "The Return Of Bloodsport"- # "Army Of Intergang"- # "Potentiate"- # "Angles In Time"- # "Frost"- # "The Crime Syndicate"- # "Lost"- # "Dawn Of Intergang"- # "The Thinker"- # "Total"- # "War Of Earth-3"- # "The Fall Of Earth-3"- # "The Great Kryptonian Hunt"- # "The Superman Family"- # "Superman and Wonder Woman: The Hidden God Killer"- # "Moment Of Truth"- # "Death Of The Phantom Zone"- # "Every Future Rival"- # "The Risen Vril Dox"- # "Unanticipated Alliance"- # "Speed Of Light"- Category:Superman Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster7